Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. For example, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to view, access, provide, or otherwise interact with information via the social networking system. However, in the event of a crisis, information can be very important, but difficult to find and access. For example, if a particular user is suspected to be in the vicinity where a crisis or emergency situation is occurring, friends or other social connections of the particular user may be concerned about the particular user and may wish to obtain information about him or her.
Under conventional approaches, the particular user typically has to manually access his or her social networking system account and proactively choose to publish information about himself or herself, in order for the friends or social connections to find out whether he or she is okay. In some cases, this can be inconvenient, inefficient, or ineffective. Moreover, users can forget to log into their social networking system accounts to publish information about themselves during crisis situations. Furthermore, in some cases, even published information can be difficult to find and access, due in part to the large amount of content available at the social networking system. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with communicating information during a crisis or emergency situation.